Inuyasha's Other Half
by dreamer-girl97
Summary: This is going back to Inuyasha's past. Some good, that he's happy he remembered but some bad, he wish he could forget. I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. This is my first story so please be nice:) Im gonna need some good reviews to continue!
1. Night of the New Moon

Inuyasha's Other Half

Chapter 1

As the suns rays peeped over the mountains and shone down onto the face of Inuyasha he arose quielty he rubbed his deep yellow coloured eyes. "Miroku, Sango, Kagome wake up, time to get going." Inuyasha called for them.

Kagome sat up drowsily and arched her back, stretching, awaking Shippo who had been up half the night. Shippo yawned, "I'm so tired Kagome.." "I know Shippo, but it only because Inuyasha didn't want to stay in a village." Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha huffed and walked over to the little demon and picked him up by the back of his shirt and shook him quickly, "Wake up you little rat." "Inuyasha! Im a fox!" Shippo squealed, wriggling. Kagome quickly took Shippo from Inuyasha's grasp. "Inuyasha, cant you just give him a break?" Kagome muttered while comforting the little fire-headed fox. "The kid needs to learn to sleep out in the wild, he's a demon, humans dont like us they aren't going to let you stay in their village" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sango sighed lightly and looked up at Kagome with her brown eyes. "Lets just pack up and get moving, alright?" She said while starting to stand and pack up. Miroku started to help her without a word.

As soon as they were finished packing up Inuyasha quickly got them walking and on their adventure again. Inuyasha walked with his long silver hair swaying against his cherry red fire rat kimono. Kagome walked with her cute smile on her face with her bow and arrows attached to a brown leather sling on her back. Sango and Miroku walked behind the others talking to each other quietly. The two of them have been doing that since Miroku confessed his feelings to Sango. Shippo and Kilala were wrestling and giggling as they walked. "Kilala no!" Shippo squealed, laughing.

Kagome stopped, "Hey! Theres a village! We could stay there for tonight!" The others stopped behind her."Kagome, why do we always have to stop in a village, we just started to walk again" Inuyasha retorted, he hated going to villages, they never liked him, he never like them. "Stop being so anti-social Inuyasha, maybe they have a demon you can kill" Kagome shrugged

"What am I a fricken demon killing thing?!" He yelled, getting fired up and defensive once again. "Well you like to kill them dont you?! Getting stronger with tetsusaiga?" Kagome pointed out smugly

Sango sighed, "Why are those two always fighting.." "Just two totally different people" Miroku shrugged with a sigh.

"I dont wanna waste my time on little demons Kagome! I need strong ones to get stronger!" Inuyasha raised his voice "Its just nice to help others sometimes okay Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered. "Sometimes?! Every village we stop at its, Inuyasha kill this demon, oh and kill this one too, only for us to get a free place to stay! its nice to just sleep in the forest y'know." Inuyasha crossed his arms and kept walking.

Kagome got mad, "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" she yelled. Inyasha stopped mid-step got thrown to the ground, face first. "Kagome..why do you always have to do that.." He stood rubbing his head a red welt formed on his forhead. "Because you need to learn some manners" She said quietly as they entered the village. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and he felt the stared of the villagers burn through his kimono and burn at his fair skin. His silver coloured dog ears twitched as he heard the many whispers and conversations of the villagers.

"Thats a demon.."

"What should we do?

"Are we going to die?"

Kagome got Inuyashas attention, "Inuyasha ignore them.." She whispered. Inuyasha crossed his arms. The 6 friends stopped at the gates to the Royal Temple. Kagome walked up to the guard confidently. "We are here to rid your village of any demons." "Why is there a demon travelling with you" The guard asked sternly, motioning to Inuyasha. "Actually he is the one who rids you of the demon, all we ask for is a free stay in one of your temples" She said polietly. The one guard looked at the other and had a small side coversation and finally nodded. They opened the gates and escorted the 6 into the temple. They walked into their Leaders temple quietly, leaving the friends outside for awhile while the guards explained the whole thing to their Leader. The guards came out after a bit and allowed the 6 to walk in.

As the Leader looked up and laid his elderly brown eyes on Inuyasha he spoke up "Ah, so the demon my guards warned me about is true.." He examined Inuyasha. "Ya so whats it to ya.." Inuyasha retorted. "Inuyasha stop it" Kagome said angrily but quietly. "No, I completely understand. You are being treated with hostility by my villagers"

The Leaders stood, "So you can rid my village of demons, you say?" "Yes, we can handle anything!" Kagome said proudly. The Leader nodded, "We have a snake demon terrorizing the villagers, it takes young children and feeds off of them, basically just their soul, he leaves their bodies just lying around.."

Sango shuddered. "Thats just disgusting"

"A demon slayer I see?" The Leader laid his eyes on Sango. Sango slowly grabbed onto the handle of her Hiraikotsu, the only thing that couldve told him that she was a demon slayer "I heard your village was destroyed and your people along with it" He stated.

"Me and my younger brother, Kohaku were the only survivors" Sango said quietly. Miroku laid one of his arms across her shoulders, comforting comforts Sango because he knows she has gone through so much, loosing her younger brother but then having Naraku use him by putting a piece of the sacred jewel in the back of his neck. Kohaku broke free from Narakus grasp but as Naraku searches for him for the sacred jewel shard he says he cannot stay with his sister, he feels it would cause her danger. Sango hurts because she cannot protect Kohaku and she wasnt to be there for Kohaku's final breath, she's afraid she wont get to say goodbye.

"And are you the Monk Miroku with the black hole in your hand?" The Leader questioned. "Well yes I am" Miroku flashed his charming smile. "I have heard many things about you, some good.." He trailed off. Miroku smiled. "And some bad.." The Leader finished with a glare. Miroku's smiled diminished.

Kagome interrupted to get the bad attention off of Miroku, "Well! We can take care of that demon for you! Do you have any idea where it lives?"

"It lives in the nearby forest, you can tell where its been because it smells of rotting human flesh, follow that smell and youll find its nest. I will leave you to it and allow my servants to take you to your rooms." He motioned for his servants to come in and take the friends to their rooms. Kagome smiled "Thank you and once we get settled in we will go out and take care of the demon" "Thank you" The Leader smiled as they walked out.

"Now we have to leave soon get this demon done with if we want to be finished by tonight, its the night of the new moon, your going to turn human" Kagome told him. "I know Kagome, im not stupid" Inuyasha huffed.

As the girls got the their room the boys got to theirs and after awhile they all met up outside in the temples beautiful garden. Miroku and Sango were there first with Kilala at Sango's feet. Kagome ran to meet them with Shippo not far behind her. The last to come was Inuyasha, as he walked up to the others they could tell he was not himself, the strong yet beautiful smell of the flowers was getting to him. Kagome laughed as she saw Shippo was getting loopy as well. Kilala sneezed. Sango giggled. "Maybe we should get going."

Kagome nodded "Alright! Lets go guys!" Kagome said happily. "How can you be so preppy.." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked out of the garden, becoming himself and walked behind Kagome and the others. "I just liked to be happy alright? Is that so bad?" Kagome shrugged. Sango shook her head "No Kagome its good to be happy at times like this.."

The 6 of them walked out into the nearby forest. They were walking in the forest for hours before Inuyasha stopped. "Have you found something yet Inuyasha? Weve been walking around forever" Kagome moaned. "Quiet Kagome, the smell of rotting flesh is everywhere in every direction. I cant tell which way to go.." He stopped abruptly and smelled the air, his nose wrinkled with disgust. "Damn that stinks!" He rubbed his nose "Good news, found him." He smirked, he got to fight before the new moon. "Its close." "How cl-" Kagome was cut off by a giant 3-headed scaley, slimy, snake demon shot out of the ground and threw the 6 friends back into the trees.

Miroku grunted sitting up. "He never mentioned it had 3 heads.." He rubbed the back of his head. Inuyasha stood up. "Seems rough.. Miroku, all you guys alright?" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha "were fine Inuyasha but I think you have something youve been wanting to do." He motioned to the angry demon charging at them. "Youve disssssrupted my dinner!" The demon growled. Inuyasha smirked "Oh, right" he drew tetsusaiga and charged directly at the demon. The Demon went to sink its fangs into Inuyasha, he quickly tried to dodge it but one of the snakes fanged grazed him and cut his arm. With one quick swing of his majestic tetsusaiga he put a deep gash into the demon, tearing through the tough scales and the flesh of it. The demon flailed in pain and hit Inuyasha, taking him off guard, with its tail sending Inuyasha into a trunk of a tree. "Agh!" He rubbed his head and slowly stood. "Damn thing.."

"Petty half-demon! You think you can defeat us?!" All of the three heads spoke at once. Miroku shuddered

"Inuyasha hurry! The new moon!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, "Dammit!" He quickly raised his fathers fang and he trust it to the ground he yelled, "WIND SCAR!" as soon as tetsusaiga hit the ground the four sunlight coloured rays exploded out of his sword tearing through the ground and the snake demon. The demon was sliced completly in half. As 'wind scar' dissappeared, thw two halves fell opposite of eachother and Inuyasha turned human. "Just in time, never had it that close.." he muttered putting tetsusaiga into its sheath. Kagome ran up to him, "That was say to close Inuyasha." "Whatever, lets just get back to the temple.. " he muttered.

"Wait!" Sango yelled, "Someone was hit with wind scar!" Off in the distance you could see a body laying in the path that windscar had taken. Kagome looked out there, squinting her big brown eyes to see, "Oh no!" She started to run out there with Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, and Sango not far behind. "Really?" Inuyasha sighed, "Theyre probably dead if they were human.." He started to go after his friends.

Kagome was knelt down beside a young girl, wind scar had hit her shins. "Shes so pretty.. and shes still breathing, I think she's going to be okay, its just her legs" She said happily "She looks about 17, like us.. She looks much different then the other girls I've seen in this era.."

Sango sighed a bit of relief and nodded, "She does.." Miroku nodded along with her.

Inuyasha slowed to a stop as he caught up with them. He laid his eyes on this young girl laid there with her light green kimono on and her light brown hair scattered all around her head on the ground and light freckles all over the ridge of her nose. He felt something weird deep inside him. It confused him a lot, he really wanted to figure out what it was.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Well?" "Well what?" Inuyasha retorted. "Pick her up! Were taking her back to the temple! Its your fault shes hurt." Kagome lectured Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed picking her up cradle style, but gently if he hurt her again he would get an even bigger lecture from Kagome about how he already hurt her, "Why do I get caught in these things.." He started to walk with his friends. He recognized her scent, but he couldnt just pin point it. He knew the smell was from a long time ago he just couldnt figure it out.

Kagome and the others followed behind Inuyasha. They all stared at his black hair, even after being with him for thing long it was still weird for thm to see Inuyasha as a human. After a bit of walking Inuyasha spoke up. "How far did we go?" "I guess pretty far, but I think were coming close." Sango said quietly. "Yep there it is!" Kagome shouted as the temple came into sight. Inuyasha sighed, "Finally.."

As they entered the village Inuyasha didnt get the stares he got when they first came in and he realized it was because he was human for now. When the trek back to the temple finally ended the servants there took the beautiful girl to care for her. Kagome, Sango and Kilala went to their room while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo went to theirs.

"I dont understand why we cant share a room with the women.." He huffed, crossing his arms. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Suck it up Miroku, its not going to ruin you." Shippo got tucked underneath the covers. "They have real comfy beds here guys! I just wish I had Kagome to sleep with.." "You'll be fine Shippo, one night without her wont kill you, your a demon, deal with it, your not going to always have Kagome there to snuggled you." Inuyasha said sternly. Shippo huffed.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Miroku allowed them to enter. One of the servants walked in. "Hello, I have come here to tell you your friend is alright and her legs with be perfectly fine although she hasn't woke up and so may see her in the morning." "Thank you" Miroku nodded and the servant left.

"Lets get some sleep and see her in the morning." Miroku told them as he crawled into his bed. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his legs. "I dont understand why we have to go see her, why dont we just leave her, she probably lives in the village anyway." "Because you hit her Inuyasha, at least say your sorry and then we will get going." Miroku told him and laid his head down to sleep.

Inuyasha closed his eyes but not falling asleep, whenever he turned human he never slept, he couldn't leave his guard down. He just wandered off, deep into thought...


	2. The Search for Her

Chapter 2

Just as the sun's rays squeezed through the gap in their door Inuyasha's body began to pulse. As this pulsing sensation continued to go through him he slowly gained his demonic powers back along with his back hair going back to silver from the roots to the tips. His bad boy appearance returned along with his adorable puppy dog ears everyone just loved to play with.

Inuyasha looked at his two sleeping comrads and left them to continue their slumber while he stepped out onto the wooden platform outside their room. As he got out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him he squinted his eyes to see the garden ahead of him. He stretched and cracked his boney knuckles. "Hate bing human.." He muttered to himself and sat down on the edge of the wooden deck letting his legs hang off the end and closd his eye relaxingly.

It took a bit for everyone to get up. Seems sleeping in the forest doesnt do anyone any good. About an hour after Inuyasha left his room Miroku exited and stood next to where Inuyasha was sitting. "Beautiful isn't it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, "Oh uh, yeah, sure." "Want to wait for everyone else to get up to go see the girl?" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Don't get why we all have to go see her." "You hit her with wind scar Inuyasha, almost killing her, the least you could do is apologize." Miroku tried explaining to the thick headed Inuyasha.

Sango emerged from their room with Kilala not far behind which was conveniently right next to the mens. She stretched big by arching her back. Miroku looked over at her, smiling a bit. He caught Sango's gazed and he saw her cheeks become a light pink. Sango smiled a bit and walked over to the two men. "So, we are going to go see her right guys? You know its the right thing to do Inuyasha." "Yeah yeah right thing to do.." Inuyasha huffed.

Shippo walked out of the boys room, wide awake. "Man! That was a good night, im all rested up!" He smiled and walked over to Kilala. "How did you sleep Kilala?" Kilala mewed her response and Shippo smiled. "Thats good" He turned to the 3 taller beings that were present with him. "Has anyone found out the name of the girl Inuyasha hit recklessly with wind scar?" Inuyasha got up quickly and started hitting Shippo on the head. "What was that you little weasel?" "Inuyasha! Really! Im a FOX!" Shippo squealed.

Sango sighed, "Guys its much to early for this your going to wake Kagome u-" She was cut off by the dark haired girl stepping out of her room, sleepily. "What's all of the noise guys.."

Inuyasha stopped hitting Shippo repeatedly leaving Shippo with a big red bump on his head. "What did you do now Inuyasha?" She walked over and bent down next to Shippo. "The kid should learn to keep his trap shut" Inuyasha huffed.

"Alright anyway, are we going to go see the girl?" Kagome wondered as she strapped on her bow and arrow. Sango nodded quickly going into the room and grabbing her Hiraikotsu. "One moment Kagome.." Miroku stalled and went to grab his staff. Tetsusaiga never left Inuyasha's side so it was always with him wherever he went.

Inuyasha stood. "Alright lets get this damn thing over with.." he huffed. "Stop moping Inuyasha, you almost killed her." Kagome shoved him a bit to look a bit happier and started to look for a . Inuyasha just crossed his arms. Kagome walked off a bit to find a servant.

As Kagome found one she quickly asked a question. "You know the girl we took here last night? Do you mind telling me where she is? We would like to go see her" She finished her sentence with a slight smile. The nurse nodded and told her where to go. Kagome thanked the girl and walked back over to her friends.

"Alright well I know where it is so just follow me alright guys?" Kagome told her friends as she approached them. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement while the stubborn and ignorant Inuyasha ignored her looking off in the other direction, arms crossed. "Really Inuyasha? Your acting like a child! Just say your sorry and we will be on our way." Kagome huffed turning and starting to walk.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and started to walk as Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo started to walk behind Kagome. As the walked to the end of the small deck surrounding the temple they turned to the corner. "She said it was the 5th door down.." Kagome mutter while walking slowly so she didnt miss it.

"Ah, found it." Kagome sighed happily while Miroku and Sango stood on either side of her and Inuyasha had his back turned to them annoyed. Kagome slowly opened the doors and stared in shock as she looked into an empty room. "Wait what? Where is she?" Kagome looked around outside a little and inside. The bed was messed up as if someone had slept in it.

"She split?" Inuyasha muttered in shock. Miroku sighed lightly running his fingers through his hair. "How could she have walked by now.." he said quietly. Sango stared into the room, not fully nderstanding how she got up and left. "There is no way that girl couldve walked out.." she said in shock.

Kagome stopped looking and turned around facing her friends. "Well we have to find her, she couldnt have gone that far." Inuyasha looked at her, eyes big, "Now we have to look for the damn thing?!" "Shes not a thing Inuyasha! Shes a girl that YOU hit!" Kagome yelled angrily, "Just take responsibility for what you did!" She was getting frustrated by the way Inuyasha was acting.

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha shoulder, "Inuyasha...careful where you go with this.." He slowly whispered in his ear. Inuyasha suddenly remembered what her always forgot Kagome could do, he stopped himself from saying anymore and just nodded.

"Good" Kagome straightened up a bit and started to walk to the Leaders temple. She slowly and gently knocked on the wooden frame of the door and she heeard a quiet 'enter' from inside and she opened the door and walked in, her friends behind her.

The Leader looked at the 6 friends and had a slight smile on his face, "Ah my demon killers. How did last night go? I suspect well? He did not take anyone last night or this morning." Kagome nodded slowly, "It went very well, we killed it quickly althought it took awhile to find it." "We?" Inuyasha muttered quietly to himself. Kagome shot him a glare and looked back to the Leader, "Well your temples are amazing, thank you for letting us stay here." "Thank you for killing the demon, I will certainly send for you if we ever have a demon again." The leader thanked the group as they walked out.

The friends walked all the way to the gates and walked papst the two guards that had let them in before. "Alright, lets find that girl" Miroko said as so as the gates to the temple closed. Kagome nodded, "Me and Sango will go look that way with Kilala and Shippo, you go with Inuyasha and Miroku that way." "Why are we going in groups?" Inuyasha questioned, "Not like a human girl is enough for any of us to handle.." "Maybe shes a bit more than you think Inuyasha, just do it for once alright?" Kagome retorted quickly.

Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms, he hated that he had to listen to Kagome all of the time, if he didnt he would be told to sit. As he walked with Miroku and Shippo Miroku spoke up, "Inuyasha why is it so difficult for you to apologize." "Because that thing is getting in our way, we need to continue, not look for it." "It, Inuyasha, shes a girl, a very attractive, young girl.." Miroku fantasized over the young beauty, Inuyasha nudged him. "Dont let Sango hear you Miroku." Miroku sighed, "I am being restricted, bound by love.." He moaned and hung his head as they knocked of the first door to look for the girl.

After the many houses and shops the girls have gone to they took a short rest. "Kilala, take a look up in the sky" Sango commanded her sidekick. Kilala mewed her response and took flight into the air. Sango looked at Kagome. "How can one girl be so hard to find, she couldnt have gotten far." "I know, I dont get it, her legs were badly injured" Kagome stated as Kilala came back from the sky to join them. "So Kilala? What did you see?" Sango asked her feline friend. Kilala growled a response, no. Sango sighed. "Lets just go meet up with the guys" Kagome said and Sango nodded in agreement as they went to go find them.

Inuyasha was getting frustrated, as well as Miroku after they had finished looking in a 10th house. Shippo just shrugged everything off and went along with everything. "I hate this girl even more because shes holding us back, Kagome wont let me leave without saying sorry.." Inuyasha grunted. Miroku huffed, relaxing, "Its the right thing to do, plus we only have little space to look now." Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I cant track her damn scent caus its mixed in with the other humasns scents around here.." "We will find her Inuyasha, soon enough" Miroku sighed and looked up to see the girls walking towards them.

Kagome waved, "Hey guys, anything?" Miroku shook his head while Inuyasha ignored Kagome. "Kilala didnt even get anything from the air" Sango shrugged. Miroku sighed, "What else are we supposed to do?" "Well a villagere told me to ask the local elder, thy said she lived right.." She looked around, "..there!" Kagome pointed to a small house. Miroku nodded, "Alright, lets go. Come on Inuyasha." "Hmph" He pouted and stood following his friends.

As they got to the house Kagome knocked on the door and entered leaving her friends outside. Kagome waved, "Hi, Im Kagome. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" The elder shook her head, "Ask what you wish child." "Well, we are looking for a girl, young, she has long light brown hair with freckles. Oh, and a green kimono, her legs are injured as well, have you seen her?" Kagome finished describing the girl and the elder looked at her, "I have not seen this girl you speak of.." Kagome sighed heavily, "But I have seen a young woman whos legs were scarred, they were raw scars. One straight line right across her shins.." The woman finished and Kagome asked her another question, "Do you know which way she went?" The elder pointed to the right and Kagome thanked her for her time and left.

She joined her comrads, "Well, she hasnt seen the girl, but she described the exact wound that was on her but it was almost healed." "Whatever, its a lead, which way did the thing limp off to." Kagome shot him a glare, "You couldnt be nice if youre life depended on it!" She shouted in his face. Inuyasha looked shocked and took a step back. Kagome relaxed quickly, "She went right, lets go find her.." She said quietly, keeping her composure.

The friends walked on, and on looking for this girl. They looked around every corner they asked every villager. They all sat down, taking a break. "How far could she have gone.." Shippo whined. Inuyasha got fed up with all of it, he was frustrated because he couldnt find someone that shouldve been easy to find. "Damn it! Im going for a walk." He muttered angrily and took off into the nearby forest.

As he walked he punched trees and threw big boulders, getting his anger out. Not only was this affecting their journey but he was questioning his demonic powers, how could he not be able to pick up this girls scent? He slowly stopped his rampage and sat down by a hotspring. He slowly his breathing, he froze as he caught a scent near him. He quickly stood and turned around in on swift movement with his hand on tetsusaiga, he stared in shock at the person that was standing infront of him.

"Getting frustrated you couldnt find me Inuyasha?" The soft feminine voice drifted to his ears.


	3. Glad You're Back

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked at the girl in awe, she was wearing a short skirted, tank top one piece pale green kimono that hugged her curvaious body in exactly the right ways. The girls sword hung off of her belt and laid gently on her thy. Her pale red eyes watched Inuyasha quietly as her very long silver-shining hair laid so beautifully along her back and her dog ears so still on the top of her head.

"K-K-K.." Inuyasha studdered in shock. "So you do remember me Inuyasha? Never thought the mighty Inuyasha would've" She smiled a bit looking at her feet. "Its been a long time, too long I think" Her voice drifted to his ears once more, he couldn't believe it... All he wanted to do is go up and embrace this girl, he never wanted to let her go, but he knew that would ruin his bad boy reputation. All of his attachments to this girl came back to him. All of their memories together. "Kailanna.." The named finally escaped his mouth.

"Oh the dog can speak.." She laughed a bit. Inuyasha still stared at her in awe, ignoring her snotty remark, _'how did she get so beautiful..' _the thought crossed through his mind. The image of her as a young child was still in his mind but newly refreshed with this beautiful picture of her. "Dont stare at me like that Inuyasha, I know it's been awhile but still." Kailanna stated and walked towards him quietly.

Inuyasha didnt take his eyes off of her. Was this real? Was someone toying with his emotions? Did someone know this one girl meant the world to him when he was young. "Inuyasha really!" She smacked his arm with some force. He snapped out of it, "Dammit Kailanna! What the hell was that for!?" He yelled in her face "To get you acting like yourself again!" She yelled back.

Inuyasha slowly relaxed and simply looked at those very familiar pale red eyes, "I missed you so much when we got separated." "Dont get all sappy on my Inuyasha" She shoved him a bit and turned away. Inuyasha sighed a bit, "Dont tell me you didnt miss me." He smirked playfully. "I never said I didnt miss you Inuyasha, but we both know none of us like to be emotional, I mean come on its not like us or in our nature to be." Kailanna explained quietly. Inuyasha nodded a bit.

As Inuyasha and Kailanna heard rustling in the bushed they both slowly put their hand on their sword handle. Jus then Kagome burst through the bushed in a panic and breathing heavily. "Found him!" She yelled and Miroku and Sango burst through the bushes after her. They were all breathing heavily. "Inuyasha we were worried!" Kagome exclaimed. "We thought you had..." Miroku breathed, "...gotten injured." "Why do you always do that?" Sango breathed. None of them had noticed the other half demon in their presence.

"Wow Inuyasha, your friends like to talk eh?" Kailanna stated quietly. Instead of just Inuyasha's ears getting the message all four of them did and they stopped. They stopped talking, breathing, moving, everything. They stared in awe at the female who looked just lik Inuyasha. "Man, you people like to stare." Kailanna said and leaned on a big oak tree.

Kagome slowly looked at Inuyasha and whispered, "Inuyasha, who is that?" "Just an old friend." Inuyasha said with a slight smile, that anyone hardly ever saw. "Shes fine guys, just dont piss her off." Inuyasha warned his close friends.

Kailanna slowly walked up to them, "Hey, names Kailanna." She stated and end it with her sweet smile. Although half demon, she still had some nice nature in her. Kagome looked at her slolwy. "Freaky, I know" Kailanna shrugged. "Im Kagome.." Kagome started to talk, "..thats Sango.." She motioned to the demon slayer, "..and thats Miroku" She pointed to the Monk. "Nice to actually meet you guys.." She smiled a bit.

Inuyasha looked at his 3 human friends, "Shes the girl we've been looking for guys." "Thats her? Inuyasha are you sure?" Miroku questioned. "Yes im sure dumbass, she told me already and anyway look at her legs." As Inuyasha finished all of the friends looked at her legs, the raw scars were there. "Yeah thanks for hitting me by the way." Kailanna punched him. Inuyasha smirked a bit and held his arm where she punched him.

Kagome smiled, happy they had a new comrad, "Kailanna you must travel with us now!" Kagome grabbed her hand and started to drag Kailanna back the way they had come. Kailanna followed Kagome willingly, knowing she was like this. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku followed behind the two girls.

"How did you guys find me anyway?" Inuyash questioned. "Well it was kind of easy Inuyasha, we followed the damaged trees" Miroku explained. "oh heh, yeah that." Inuyasha remembered going on his ramapage. "Yep, he was too frustrated he couldnt find me!" Kailanna teased. "Shut up!" Inuyasha hurled the words at her. Miroku stiffled a laughed and Inuyasha shot him a glare, "My apologies Inuyasha, its just, I've never seen anyone out do you like this." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Still acting like your 4 Inuyasha?" Kailanna teased him again. "I swear ill-" He stopped himself, Kagome would've told him to sit for acting so rudely to women.

As they approached the village the 5 newly friends walked in and to where Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had left Kilala and Shippo. Shippo looked up at their new arrival, "Who is this? And why does she look exactly like Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned. "This is Kailanna, Inuyasha's old friend" Sango explained. "She doesn't look old, she looks pretty." Shippo smiled. "Well thanks little fox." Kailanna smiled and patted his head

"See Inuyasha! She gets it! Im a fox!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha hit the little demon over the head, knocking him unconcious. "Always like you to be aggressive Inuyasha" Kailanna sighed lightly. "Dont fall into his little traps. He sucks up to everyone." Inuyasha crossed his arms and Kagome picked up Shippo. "you have to be nicer with him Inuyasha! He's just a child! Kind of like how you act!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome! How can you blame this on me! The little twerp tricks everyone!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome got angry, she stamped her foot and yelled, "Inuyasha!" She paused, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha got thrown to the ground face first, legs straight up in the air. "You had that coming Inuyasha." Kailanna shrugged. Inuyasha moaned in pain, "Ohuohohhoo..." He slowly sat up rubbing his head, there was a crater where he had slammed to the ground, "Really Kagome.." "It's what you deserve hes only a child, you need to act like the adult!" She yelled again as Shippo finally came to. "Are you okay Shippo? " Kagome asked calmly, being motherly. "Yeah I'm fine Kagome" Shippo reassured her.

After relaxed and lounging around for a bit Sango stood, "Think its time to get back on the road guys?" Kagome nodded, "Yep!" Kagome sprung up from where she was sitting by an oak tree, "Kailanna your coming with us right?" "Uhm.." She looked at Inuyasha and nodded a bit, smiling, "Yeah, ill come with you." "Great!" Kagome said happily. Miroku smirked a bit, _'another woman..' _he thought, but then soon realized this woman had demonic powers and got angred easily. Still, that made him more attracted to her, his mouth water while staring at the beauty and Sango shoved him. "Miroku, come on!" She yelled at him, everyone was standing up and ready to go. Miroku jumped up and nodded, "Oh, oh yeah!" he joined his friends and they started yet again on their journey.

Kagome still had the same still on her face as when they first started their journey, "So Kailanna, how did you and Inuyasha meet?" "Uhm, mine and Inuyasha's dads were close friends and them both having a half demon child just brought them together and they decided that they were going to raise us exactly the same. Lucky for them our mothers lived in the same village." Kailanna explained quietly.. Shippo was mesmerized by starting of her life story, "Keep going! Is there more?" "Shippo don't tell her to do anything she doesnt want to.." Kagome scolded the child. Shippo frowned.

Kailanna looked at the child wanting the rest of the story, "No it's fine, ill tell you Shippo." Shippo's face brightened up, "Hey, thanks Kailanna!" Kailanna smiled and continued, "Our dads were so close they were like brothers to each other, they had both known they wouldn't mind taking a human woman as their wife, so they did. Once they both found out they were having a child they decided to raise Inuyasha and I exactly the same. Obviously we lived with our mothers in the village, not being accepted at all, but we got through together. They raised us as one, like Inuyasha and I were siblings. You see Inuyasha's sword tetsusaiga, made from his fathers fang, well mine." She grabbed hers, "Is made from my fathers, its name is vanyokai." Shippo's eyes widened, "Can it do everything tetsusaiga can?" Kailanna shook her head, "No, but it can do stuff like it, instead of wind scar my sword is capable of flame slash Its almost exactly like wind scar just rays of fire." Everyone was listening intently on the story except for Inuyasha he basically knew all of it and if he didnt he would ask Kailanna in his own time. "Inuyasha and I can do the basics the same though liked iron-rebar soul stealer, and blades of blood." "Wow, you two are literally female and male version of each other." Kagome said in awe.

Inuyasha smirked a bit, "heh, yeah now she can take some of the weight when were fighting demons." Kailanna laughed a bit, "Dont count on it." Inuyasha shot her a look. Kailanna laughed lightly, "Dont worry Inuyasha ill save you from the scary demons when the time comes." "It more like ill being saving you!" Inuyasha retorted quickly.

Kailanna looked at him for a quickl moment before looking up at the sky, "Its getting late guys." Kagome nodded, "Alright lets stop and set up camp guys." The others nodded. As they started and finished setting up camp Kailanna smelled the air softly before crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. Kagome got into a sleeping bag with Shippo while Miroku and Sango slept closely by each other. Inuyasha sat oppositely from Kailanna and he looked at her, her eyes closed, she looked so peaceful beautiful. Kilanna opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha staring.

"Inuyasha.." She said quietly. "What" Inuyasha replied softly. "You keep staring at me" she tried to stay quiet. "I just..cant believe how you look now, thats all." "What is it bad how I look now Inuyasha?" Kailanna asked. "What, no of course not" His face turned a light shade of pink after he realized what he had said. "So what do you think of me now Inuyasha?" She asked another question. "Whats with the questions Kailanna?" Quickly Inuyasha replied, changing the subject. "I havent seen you in a long time, Inuyasha, I want to know how your doing, it hat so bad?" She stated. "Why would I care?" He crossed his arms putting up his bold front. "So if I left right now Inuyasha, you wouldnt care?" Anoher question came out of Kailannas mouth. All expression left his face and he stared at her, "Dont joke Kailanna." "Joke? Inuyasha I could leave whenever I wanted to." She said quickly. "You wouldnt leave.." Inuyasha dared. "How do you know? Your just saying that because you want me to stay right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha crossed his arms once more, rejecting to answer the question. "Fine, since you dont care ill just go now.. " Kailanna slowly stood and started to walk off in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his one eyes and saw her leaving and spoke up, "Fine! Your right, I dont want you to leave, I mean, why would I?" Inuyasha finally confessed. Kailanna smiled slightly and ventured back to where she was sitting. "Good night, Inuyasha. I wonder what else there is in store for us."


End file.
